All Eds Are Off
"All Eds Are Off" is the 18th episode of Season 5 and the 120th and the episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny all make bets of who can put off their annoying habits the longest. Plot The Eds and some of the kids are having a morning swimming class in Peach Creek Community Pool. Edd is proud about this but he sees Eddy is sleeping on the pool, making him almost drawned, wakes up and panicking, stating that early morning swimming is killing him. Then Eddy's head is hitted with Ed's gravy pan. Just as Edd is guessing about Ed's consuming gravy, a whistle sounds and the kids are preparing for themself on the pool jumping pad. Ed then jumps to the pool but he accidentally drop his gravy instant mix box and all of its contents dropped out! The pool is then contaminated with Ed's thick gravy liquid and Ed asking if anyone wants his gravy. The Eds and the kids are finished with their swimming and hop on the bus to get to school. Eddy is then seen holding a detention paper about the gravy incident and give it to Ed, which he later consume a gravy cake from his jacket. As they sit, Eddy swears that Ed is obsessed with gravy, by showing gravy bowls on his chest and gravy liquid on his shoe. Eddy stated that Ed should go everyday without his gravy but Ed says so, causing Eddy to shout loud to prove Ed. As Ed complaining about Eddy's voice, Edd agree it which he is called encyclopediac by Eddy. Kevin insults the Eds and Rolf declares a bet with a reward of 25 cents. Eddy is then making a bet to Jonny, stating he will go for a day without listening to Plank, and he agree it. Eddy then challenges the kids a bet, with Kevin, Rolf, Jonny, Ed, and Edd joined it. Kevin ask Nazz if she wants to join but she refuse. Edd then says the last one standing is the winner. monosyllabic In the school, Rolf is seen moving his meat stock from his locker to a trash bin. As Sarah sees this, Eddy bumps on her. Sarah is then shouted to Eddy to be more careful and Eddy starter to shout back but he suddenly remember that he is on a bet, and he leaves Sarah off. Jimmy then asking Sarah what happened but Jonny suddenly crash to him, demanding to gives him to do something and Jimmy let Jonny to do Jimmy's math homework. Jonny then goes to the library stating to Plank that he is now 'own person'. Eddy sees this and bring Edd, which he is now speaking in monosyllabic words. Ed then seen with bag in his eyes and scratching himself, suffering because he is not consuming gravy. In the cafeteria, Eddy harrash Kevin by throwing paperball. Kevin started to shout dork but he can't do so due to the bet. Jonny is then giving Eddy a pile of socks and ask Edd to fold them. Ed is still suffering and Eddy gives him mash potato but Ed throws it to Kevin because there is no gravy. Kevin then throws a football to Eddy and began to snapped out by saying dork many times, which making him out of the bet. Eddy is then messing a dictionary, but Edd stops it and began to speak encyclopedic words again, causing him to lose the bet. Jonny then tries to think for himself but Eddy brings Plank with him to harrash Jonny, but he is smacked by Jonny and stating nobody can brings Plank from him. He is now out. Rolf is then enters the cafeteria in a skinny and weak. Again, Eddy harrash Rolf by eating a wiener to him, which Rolf began to eat meats wild. But he accidentally opens a lid of a gravy barrel which causing Ed to splashes onto the barrel. Eddy is proud about this but it turns out that its a butterscotch pudding, which Ed is allergic to it. Eddy is then lose the bet and Ed wins. At the end, Ed wins the bet with a reward of $ 1.25. Eddy then ask what is Ed going to do with the money. Ed is then showing his friend a gravy catalog, which he is going to spend the money for more gravy. Eddy doesn't like this and tries to fool Ed with a barrel of butterscotch pudding. Ed then freaks out and run. The episode ends with Eddy chased Ed and Edd. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': up and begins panicking in the pool "Aah! The dam's burst! Man the lifeboats! Women and me first! This early morning stuff's killing me." bucket hits him on the head "Hey, watch it, Ahab! I'm trying to catch a few winks here!" Edd: Ed consuming the gravy he has "Ed, is that gravy you're consuming?" ---- *'Eddy': "Great! So I end up with a detention because of YOUR stupid eating habits!" Ed: "Is it that time already? Oh, gravy cakes. Yum." Edd: "Excuse me, Ed, but don't you feel this daily diet of gravy may become detrimental to your health?" just stares at Edd Eddy: "I swear he's obsessed with the stuff! It's stashed here up Ed's shirt, revealing several gravy boats filled with gravy taped to his chest, hides it there off Ed's shoe, pouring gravy out of it. I bet you couldn't go a lousy day without your lousy gravy, Ed." Ed: he takes out a thermos filled with gravy "Says you." Eddy: "SO PROVE IT!" drops his thermos of gravy and covers his ears Ed: "AAAAAAH! Your voice is like toothpicks in my drumsticks, Eddy!" Edd: primly "I agree Ed, I've always wished Eddy could communicate in a tone of voice that didn't sarcastically rattle the timbers of every house in a four-block vicinity." seethes, clearly trying to think of a response to Edd Ed: "Don't touch that dial, kids!" Eddy: "And what about you, Mr. Encyclopediac?! I bet I can stop yelling way before you could stop using those big fancy schmancy words of yours." Jonny: "Plank says Double D would go wacky if he only used words with one syllable." Eddy: "Ha! Even the door stop's got you pegged!" Kevin: "Awww, Dork, Dork and Dorky are having a little tiff. Ain't it precious?" and Nazz laugh "What dorks." Rolf: "Always with this 'duck' word, yes, Kevin-Boy? Rolf would wager his love of mammal flesh and 25 cents that you cannot renounce this label for the mixed-nuts Ed-Boys!" Eddy: "25 cents?!" Kevin: "What? I can give up saying 'dork' just like that." fingers Eddy: Jonny "Think you could go a whole day without that chunk of termite food telling you what to do?" Jonny: uneasily "Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy, Eddy. Right, Plank?" Eddy: "Sounds like we got ourselves a bet! So, what do you say, boys? Ya in or what?" Kevin: "I'm in." Rolf: "Rolf will partake." Jonny: "This is gonna be a hoot!" Ed: "No gravy or bust." Edd: "Very well, then. I welcome the challenge to my vast resource of the english word." Kevin: "Yo, Nazz. Want in on this action?" Nazz: "As if." Edd: "Then may the best..." throat "...gentleman win." ---- *''Eddy and Sarah accidentally and literally run into each other'' Sarah: "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, FISHFACE!" is about to yell back at Sarah, but stops himself. Rolf and Kevin peer around the corner Rolf: anticipation "Hello!" clears his throat Eddy: calmly "Nice try, windbag." Sarah's nose ---- *'Eddy': "Check it out, Shakespeare. Without Plank, Melonhead's fallin' apart. Begging to get bossed around. Ready to chicken out?" Edd: "No, not at all. It is... fun... to... mmm, speak in small words all day. Not hard one bit." ---- *'Edd': hesitating "Don't, um, push, Ed- -dy. You are not, oh… fair!" ---- *'Ed': "Mashed potatoes, no gravy!" is hit by the potatoes, his football slugs Eddy's face Kevin: first "Nice catch ya- DOOOOOORK! Dork! Dork! Dorkin' Dorky! DORK!" stops, cracks his neck & back with a sigh and walks away "Man, that felt good!" ---- *'Eddy': to Jonny through jealousy "What's that, Plank? You want me to what? Move all your stuff to my house? You wanna boss me around instead? And hang out with someone with a normal-sized head? You're a riot, pal o'mine!" headbutts Eddy from behind and retrieves Plank Jonny: snapping "Nobody takes orders from this sack of termite food but me! Nuts to your stupid bet, homewrecker!" ---- *'Edd': hovering over a pot of gravy "Ed, NO!" next to the pot "You and Eddy are the only ones left in the bet!" plunges into the gravy-like liquid, Eddy laughs Eddy: he won: "I win! Ha ha ha! Am I loud enough for ya, Double D?! HOW ABOUT NOW?! NO?! HOW ABOUT NOW?!" Ed: out of the bin "Uh oh... Butterscotch." Eddy: "Butter-what?" Edd: "Oh... will you look at that? It's 'Fun with Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday' today. It's not gravy after all." Eddy: enraged "NOT GRAVY!?" his hands on his mouth in realization that he lost the bet ---- *'Rolf' Jonny in the cafeteria door, all skinny and boney: "Thank you Jonny the Wood-Boy, Rolf could not find the strength to open the door." ---- *'Eddy': "Let's see here." on a pen "'Con-she-in-ch-is'. What kind of bunk word is that?" out the word in the dictionary "Here's another one, 'tem-per-a-mental'. Well I don't know about you, but that's just plain stupid."'' out the word "temperamental" in the dictionary'' Edd: "STOP!" the dictionary off Eddy "I will not tolerate your single-handed annihilation of the English language for your own monetary game Eddy!"'' covers his mouth realizing he lost the bet'' The Bet *'Name': Ed Habit: Gravy consumption. Failure: None. Place: Was the winner of the bet. He won $1.25. *'Name': Eddy Habit: Yelling. Failure: He shouted at Edd when he thought that Ed already blew his chance at winning (by making him dive into a vat of what appeared to be gravy), but Ed burst his bubble by saying the gravy was really butterscotch pudding. Since Eddy yelled before they found out it was butterscotch, he was the last one elminated. Place: 2nd *'Name': Rolf Habit: Meat consumption. Failure: Eddy tempted him to eat meat by eating it himself, he eventually gave into the temptation. Place: '3rd *'Name: Jonny Habit: Taking orders from Plank. Failure: Eddy let Plank give him orders and Jonny got jealous. Place: 4th *'Name': Edd Habit: Using challenging words. Failure: Eddy was crossing out all the challenging words in a dictionary and Edd couldn't take it. Place: 5th *'Name': Kevin Habit: Calling the Eds "dorks". Failure: Eddy harassed him to no end (shooting him with paper-balls and splattering mash potato in his face) until he snapped. Place: 6th Trivia/Goofs *The names of some of the people who work on the show are on the lockers next to where Jimmy & Sarah keep their stuff. Along with the two little kids there's Bonni, Kylie, Jin, Zoe, Vinnie, Logan, Dan & Sue. The lineup includes Bonni Reid (color designer), Kylie Ellis (production manager), Zoe Borroz (production assistant) and Dan Sioui (producer). *Eddy can't pronounce or understand the word "unconscious" again referencing the episode Ed or Tails when Eddy was ordering Edd to pronounce it for him while questioning Jimmy at the Rent-a-Clown scam. *This marks the first and only appearance of the Peach Creek Community Pool. *Problems without their habits: **Eddy: No problem without his habit, except it annoys him a couple times (though he does have one very close call with Sarah) **Edd: Finds it harder to think of one syllable words **Ed: Dry lower eyelids and withdrawal symptoms **Kevin: Irritation from Eddy annoying him **Rolf: Incredibly weak; unable to open doors or bite a celery stalk **Jonny: Not thinking straight and begging others to boss him around *Ed once again breaks the fourth wall by saying to the audience "Don't touch that dial, kids!" *We learn that Ed is allergic to butterscotch pudding. The symptoms for him are mainly itchiness and swelling of the skin. *The title card shows a person opening a coat filled with a dictionary, (reflecting Edd's habit) a box of meat, (reflecting Rolf's habit) and gravy (reflecting Ed's habit). The person's clothes resembles Eddy's clothes, and the opening of the coat and the things in it reflect how Eddy tempted the others to give in to their bad habits in the episode. These three things are three of the four tangible objects in the bet (the only other one is Plank). *Ed's gravy addiction is a lot stronger and a lot more noticeable in this episode, causing aggressiveness and hallucinations. *When Ed pops his head out of the butterscotch pudding, some splashes onto Edd, but after the camera cuts away and then comes back he looks normal. *Despite the bet that Edd has to go for 1 day using one syllable words, he said a two syllable word (Eddy), although this may be because he wasn't allowed to say complex words and the majority of the complex words he says are more than one syllable long, even though he said every syllable for itself (Ed and Dy). *There is a possible reference to famed novelist Stephen King. When Eddy is standing on the stack of books so that he can look in to the library, two of the books are labeled "Tower" and "Stand" which is a possible reference to two of King's books: the Dark Tower series and The Stand. *Rolf wagered his love for mammal flesh, meaning that he could have still eaten fish and poultry other than chicken. Then again, Rolf wouldn't be happy with only fish and poultry and wanted mammal meat. *When Ed is walking to the diving board, he does not have the gravy mix in his underwear. It suddenly appears when he dives into the pool. *For some reason, neither Sarah nor Jimmy were at the pool. Possibly this is because they are not in the same class as the other kids. *Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers didn't partake in the bet. Kevin asked Nazz if she wanted to join in, but she declined. Sarah, Jimmy, and the Kankers were not on the same bus. **Interestingly, Sarah and Jimmy are on the same bus as the Eds in the episode Run Ed Run. This is probably a continuity error. *Now we know Ed carries gravy around anywhere. There's gravy in his shoes, his chest (with small bowls) and what he calls "gravycakes" in his jacket. *No scams took place in the episode. *The Kankers do not appear in this episode. *'Running gag': Eddy trying to get all the other boys (except Jimmy) to do their annoying habit by tempting them. *Eddy called Ed, "Ahab", at the beginning of the episode, which is a reference to the book Moby Dick, of which the most famous character is Captain Ahab. *The Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday event could prove this whole episode took place on a Tuesday. *When Edd holds up Ed's winnings, he says its $1.25, but if the coins were quarters, then the amount is far greater than $1.25. Though this could be a collection of other coins along with quarters. *Veggie is misspelled as vegge. Gallery Eddy-swimming.jpg|Eddy sleeping in the Peach Creek Community Swimming Pool. N2178.jpg|Bowls of gravy Gravy-in-Ed's-Shoe.jpg|Gravy hiding in Ed's shoe. Edd's-Dare.jpg|Eddy giving Edd a dare. Crazy-Ed-jpg.jpg|Ed going crazy without gravy. Eddy-Yelling-jpg.jpg|"AM I LOUD ENOUGH FOR YOU NOW?!" 1.jpg|Rolf becomes extremely weak and skinny from not eating any meat. Creepy face.jpg|"Nice catch ya... DORK!!! Gravy Mix.png|Ed's Gravy Mix box. Ha!.jpg|Ha! Even the doorstop's got ya! Mouthstopper Eddy.jpg|Eddy was starting to yell at Sarah, after he realizes that he was in the bet. pic-1.PNG|"Looks like we've got our selfs a deal!" pic-2.PNG|"Hello?" N2175.jpg|Ed's gravy cakes on his jacket pic-3.PNG|Eddy with a football on his face. Butterscotch tuesday.png|Fun With Butterscotch Pudding Tuesday Category:Episodes Category:Season 5